Noodle Date
by DanzQueenB
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are on a date. Involves: Noodles and chainsaws! Special guests: Neji and Tenten and Hanibi Pairings: NaruHina duh! NejiTen ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**No Comment**

Noodle Date

Hinata had done it! She had got up the courage and had asked Naruto out. Okay, so maybe she hadn't asked him, Sakura had, but now she was going on a date with Naruto! Nothing too fancy, just a date at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. She hadn't told her father, what would he think? Hanabi had found out because she had stolen Hinata's diary and Neji had found out when Tenten came over for training, congratulating Hinata on her accomplishment. Tenten even gave her chocolates, which Hanabi ate. Neji hadn't thought it was much to celebrate until Tenten hit him with the box of chocolates and told him to be nice. He shut up straight away. Hinata wondered what went on with those two.

But forget about them. Hinata ran to her closet and grabbed her finest kimono. She spent hours choosing jewellery and makeup but five minutes before leaving, she remembered it was nothing fancy and put on her everyday outfit.

The date was at 6:30pm. Hinata asked to be excused from supper from her father, who eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. He excused her. Hinata ran to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. And what do you know there sat Naruto taking to Teuchi.

"Then Fuzzy Brows kicked the tree and it split into two. It was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Teuchi nodded, not paying attention. Ayame had a bored expression on her face until she saw Hinata. She smiled.

"Someone's here for you, Naruto." Naruto turned around and grinned at Hinata. Hinata was sure she was going to faint.

"Glad you could come, Hinata." Naruto said as she sat down, "What do you want? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Hinata giggled.

"W-w-whatever you're h-having."

"Two beef ramens please, Teuchi." Teuchi smiled, went into the back, and then brought out two beef ramens. He placed them in front of the two ninjas then retreated to the back with his daughter to give the couple some space.

"That was quick!" Naruto said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, dig in!" Naruto started to eat, Hinata stared at him. She whirled her chopsticks around in her ramen, deep in thought.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Hinata jumped remembering Naruto was there, she blushed.

"H-h-hai."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Hai."

"You can tell me." Hinata stared at Naruto. She now knew why she had fallen in love with this boy. Naruto continued eating with his eyes on Hinata.

"W-w-well this is going to sound funny b-but I think y-y-your really s-strong and…" Naruto looked up at her, a noodle hanging out his mouth. Hinata's mouth escaped a giggle.

"And?" Hinata blushed.

"A-a-and I think I l-l-l-love you." Naruto had sucked in a noodle at that time. He started to choke. Teuchi and Ayame came out from the back, and we pounding Naruto on the back. Hinata was so worried to think she killed Naruto on their first date. (A/N-What a story to tell the grand kids!) Naruto started to breathe again and Hinata took a sigh of relief. Naruto started to gulp down some water.

"I--I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I…"

"No, no. It's okay." Naruto still had his mouth in his cup.

"Maybe I should…"

"I like you too." Hinata's face lit up bright red. Her vision started to blur. Naruto looked at Hinata and put his cup down. "Hinata, are you okay?" Hinata looked at Naruto and saw something hanging out his nose. A noodle.

"_Hallucinations!" _Hinata thought.

"Um, Naruto-kun. You have something hanging out your nose." Naruto touched his nose and grinned.

"One minute." He turned his back to Hinata for a few seconds. Hinata didn't see anything but really Naruto was trying to get the noodle out of his nose. He turned back around.

"Is it gone?" Hinata looked. The noodle had gotten longer and was still hanging out his nose. She shook her head. Naruto grabbed the noodle and started pulling but it got longer and longer. Ayame started to laugh and her father had to go into the back or less he would have died of laughter.

"H-h-here let's go to my house." Hinata suggested. Naruto nodded but kept trying to pull out the noodle. Hinata and Naruto walked to the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata saw many people stop and stare at Naruto but Naruto was too occupied with his noodle. (A/N- In his NOSE!) They arrived at the compound and Hinata hurried Naruto into her room without any one seeing her…or so she thought. Hinata went to her dresser and grabbed some sewing scissors.

"I'm going to c-cut the noodle." Naruto nodded but Hinata found as she got closer to Naruto, the redder her face turned. Her face was so close.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Hinata quickly brought her face back and saw Hanibi standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." Naruto turned to look at Hanibi. Hanibi looked at Naruto…then fell on the floor laughing.

"Do…do…you realize…you have a…ha-ha…noodle up your nose?" Hanibi said between laughs. Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, what do you think Hinata was trying to do?" He pointed at Hinata then at the scissors. Hanibi looked at Hinata then at Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto ignored her and turned to Hinata.

"Let's cut this thing." Hinata nodded and tried to cut the noodle…and she tried again…and again.

"It's not cutting." She said. Hanibi started to laugh again. Naruto in frustration started pulling on it again. Hanibi stopped laughing and said,

"I have an idea, follow me." Hinata and Naruto followed Hanibi around the back of the compound to a shed.

"In here." Hanibi beckoned them in.

Neji had come back from training with Tenten. Tenten was talking to him about this new weapon she wanted to buy but how it was too expensive. Neji knew she wanted him to buy it but he said nothing.

"And it would help me with training and…is that a noodle?" Neji looked to were Tenten was pointing. Indeed it was a noodle, lying on the floor.

"Let's follow it!" Tenten proposed.

"Don't be childish." Neji retorted.

"Don't be old manish."

"Not a word, Tenten." Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and started pulling him down the hallway.

"Whatever, come on it will be fun." They followed the noodle down several hallways, in Hinata's room and back out into the hallways, through the garden at the back of the compound to a lone shed.

"This is where it ends? That wasn't as fun as I thought." Tenten sulked. Neji smirked then realized they were still holding hands. He awkwardly cleared his throat but Tenten didn't get the hint.

"I'm not going to let you use that!" They heard a scream from the shed. Tenten jumped and her hand squeezed harder. Neji blushed a bit but Tenten didn't see it.

"Did you hear that?" Tenten whispered and Neji nodded.

"Oh, come on. You want to get rid of it right."

"_Was that Han__ibi's voice?"_ Neji thought.

"It w-will be okay Naruto-kun."

"_Hinata!?"_

"But it hurts, Hinata."

"What the heck is going on in there?" Tenten whispered.

"I don't know." Neji responded. He leaned against the door then quickly opened it. The scene before them unfolded. Naruto sat on a stool with a noodle hanging out his nose. Hinata was holding his shoulder comforting him and Hanibi…well she was holding a chainsaw. Neji and Tenten blinked a few times before they burst out laughing.

"Naruto…why do you have…" Tenten began but Naruto interrupted her.

"A noodle up my nose? Long story!" Neji stopped laughing and looked at Hinata then to Naruto then at Hanibi.

"Why does Hanibi have a chainsaw and why is Naruto over?"

"Why are you and Tenten holding hands?" Hanibi retorted. Neji and Tenten quickly let go of each others hand and blushed.

"Uh…Hinata-san…have you ever thought of cutting the noodle with chakra?" Neji suggested awkwardly. Hinata smiled and put charka into her hands and tried to cut the noodle. It went through.

"You did it Hinata! I can breathe!" Naruto gave Hinata a huge hug causing her face to redden.

"Charka infused noodles…"Tenten shock her head in wonder. Naruto looked at his stomach.

"I live on those noodles! What is it doing to me?!"

"I wonder." Hanibi muttered.

So Hinata and Naruto's date was a failure…well not really because Naruto wanted to make up for the last one, so he took her to a fancy restaurant. Hiashi accepted Naruto as Hinata's boyfriend, but only because he was the Hokages son. Neji and Tenten aren't dating but everyone knows that after training they are making out in the woods. And Hanibi? She asked Konohamaru on a date and he got a noodle up his nose and she finally got to use her chainsaw…but then Konahamaru was in the hospital for a month. Hiashi confiscated her chainsaw.

The End

**This is my weirdest story yet!**** Please R & R.**


End file.
